Apology
by Piim
Summary: Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu, ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Maaf maaf ku harap kau juga melupakanku, meskipun itu sakit. Gak ada pair. pikirin sendiri sesuai imajinasi kalian kkk:v


Boys Love. BxB. Seperti biasa typo bertebaran dimana – mana. Song fanfic jadi ini terinspirasi langsung dari lagu ikon – apology yang artinya menurut aku 'Jleb' banget.

NB : ff ini gak ada castnya. Jadi kalian bisa berfantasi/? *eakk kira – kira siapa yang cocok menurut kalian.

Pairnya boleh siapa aja , baik exo, ikon sendiri, seventeen, winner, got 7 atau itanaru juga boleh *eh kanapa sampe itachi x naruto

Gapapa sih soalnya mereka unyuk *plak

OKE, SELAMAT MEMBACA ~~~

Apology

...

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri kota seoul yang basah dan dingin. Kueratkan jaket yang melindungiku dari tetesan air hujan dan hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang. Walaupun kutahu ini hanya sia – sia karena tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga terhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbang taman kota yang nampak indah dihari yang cerah. Manikku menatap sesosok namja yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang didekat gerbang. Manik matanya memandang sayu kearahku membuatku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama aku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. tempat yang mengingatkanku padamu yang selalu menungguku tanpa mengenal rasa lelah.

...

Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali ' jangan percaya padaku seperti orang bodoh' tapi kau dengan senyum cantikmu selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mempercayaiku apapun yang terjadi/selamanya.

Aku bilang aku akan melindungimu dan kau dengan polosnya hanya mengganggukkan kepalamu tanpa berfikir panjang. Apakah kau tau sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku bersalah. Kau... kau adalah orang bodoh yang pernah kutemui karena selalu percaya apapun yang kukatakan. Entah itu benar ataupun salah kau selalu percaya, tahukah kau kalau selama ini aku terus berbohong padamu.

...

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah, mengambil remote tv dan menyalakannya. Kutatap layar televisi didepanku dengan serius, menyelami setiap adegan demi adegan yang tersuguh dalam layar segiempat tersebut. Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar, hahh sungguh setiap adegan itu sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan saat aku bersantai menikmati waktu luangku dengan menonton televisi, selalu ada drama dengan adegan klise yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu.

Hahahah aku tertawa pelan saat melihat seluruh adegan dalam drama itu seolah – olah mengejekku. Bagaikan seorang pendosa, aku lari darimu. Lari dari semua kenyataan yang membuatku takut. Dan juga kau terus berteriak padaku untuk pergi jauh, aku bingung tapi aku menuruti semua kata – katamu

...

Kau bahkan tertawa dengan kencang saat aku berkata aku adalah pria egois. Tawamu sungguh indah hingga aku lupa caranya untuk bernafas, tapi aku berfikir, apakah perkataanku lucu bagimu. Aku tenang saat lau tak mempercayai perkataanku yang ini, tapi saat kau menyadri sifatku yang sebenarnya, aku merasa cemas. Aku merasa terbebani saat kau dengan wajah polosmu meminta sedikit perhatian dariku. Aku merasa terbebani, bahkan saat – saat terahir kita bersama kau hanya memikirkan diriku, dan aku dengn egoisnya tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu sedikitpun. Apakah kau merasa bahagia, sedih, senang maupun sakit.

Aku benar – benar tidak tahu

...

Saat kau menangis aku benar – benar bingung harus melakukan apa, bahkan sesuatu yang kau suka dan benci pun aku tidak tahu. Maaf, maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungimu, tak mengerti perasaanmu, dan tak menyadari kesakitanmu. Maafkan aku, kuharap kau selalu baik – baik saja tanpa diriku.

Sekali lagi maaf karena aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Kuharap kau bisa melupakanku, walupun itu sakit.

Aku terkekeh pelan, ingat semua janji yng telah kita buat. Tapi semua janji yang kita buat bersama sudah tidak ada, semua menghilang, maaf aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku bnar – benar minta maaf

...

Aku selalu berada di tempat yang berbeda saat kau membutuhkanku. Setiap malam aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersenang – senang bersama temanku tanpa memperdulikan dirimu. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan bahagia dan bersuka cita tanpa mengetahui kalau kau sendiri disana, menungguku dalam kesendirian.

Saat aku bersenang – senang teleponku bergetar, aku tak menyadarinya karena terlalu asik dengan duniaku. Sampai pagi menjelang aku baru menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang terakhir panggilan tidak terjawab.

Aku selalu bertanya – tanya mengapa kau menghubungiku, tapi sikap acuhku membuatku mengabaikanmu dan tenggelam kembali dalam duniaku.

...

Alunan musik yang mengalun lembut memenuhi indra pendengaranku, menenangkan jiwaku. Seolah tertarik, aku selalu memutar radio setiap saat. Mendengarkan musik – musik yang sering kau dengarkan.

Apakah aku mulai merindukanmu ? entahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Semua perasaan ini terasa abu – abu hingga aku tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Semua tentangmu membuatku bingung dan terus bertanya – tanya. Sebenarnya apa arti dirimu untukkku, apa kau bisa menjawabnya ? tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan membuatku selalu bingung

Sekali lagi aku berlari tapi saat ini aku ingin mengejarmu. Mencari jawaban yang tak pernah kutemukan. Tapi mengapa kau selalu menyuruhku pergi menjauh ? apakah aku terlalu menyakitimu ?

Maafkan aku

...

Aku berjalan bersama berjuta – juta manusia lainnya, menatap mereka dengan manik kelamku. Saat ini aku berfikir dan tentunya berharap, semoga aku hanya menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang datang dan pergi dari hidupmu. Yang menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis dan kecewa.

Seperti air mata dan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Kuharap kau menemukan kehidupan baru yang tumbuh, membuatmu bahagia tanpa air mata yang menghiasi mata indahmu

Dan jadikanlah kenangan kita berdua menjadi singkat dan indah

...

Dengan senyum indahmu yang membuat orang lain merasa nyaman, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu tanpa diriku

Sama seperti matahari yang tenggelam diufuk baratyang nampak indah dengan semburat jingga yang menghias langit. Kuharap segala hal dapat mendorong pada kelembutanmu yang terasa tenang

Walaupun kau sulit melupakanku, kumohon lupakanlah orang brengsek sseperti diriku. Orang brengsek ini tak berhak untuk menhalangi langkahmu. Terbanglah dengan sayap indahmu mencari cinta yang baru

Meninggalkanku bersama kenangan buruk yang tersisa

...

Hujan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Senyum tulusmu, tangan lembutmu, dekapan hangatmu. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan itu semua. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia egois lagi. Mengekangmu dengan segala kekuasaanku hingga selalu berada disampingku tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu, aku gelap mata. Sekali lagi tong maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku hanya bisa memberimu rasa sakit tanpa cinta yang benar – benar tulus. Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang kutemui tapi aku lebih bodoh darimu karena selalu menahanmu disampingku dengan segala kebohonganku

...

Tetes air hujan seolah melumpuhkan seluruh syarafku. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa – apa. Aku menyesal, benar – benar menyesal telah membohongimu dan perasaanku sendiri selama ini.

Langkah kakiku terus menuntunku menuju tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Malam semakin larut dan orang – orang mulai pergi kerumah masing – masing. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk keluar rumah apalagi beranjak dari kasur empuk dan selimut hangat untuk merasakan hawa dingin ini.

Kudongakkan kepalaku, merasakan setiap tets air hujan yang membasahi wajahku. Mataku terpejam menikmati setiap momen ini. apa aku terlihat menyedihkan ? hahaha mungkin iya. Tapi aku merasa sedikit bahagia karena melepaskannya, membiarkannya pergi menentukan jalan ceritanya tanpa diriku. Aku bahagia, dan kuharap dia akan bahagia selamanya.

END


End file.
